


Stay

by Kharino13



Category: True Detective
Genre: Alcohol, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kharino13/pseuds/Kharino13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ani goes to Ray's house and a smutty one-night stand occurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I really needed some Ray/Ani action so enjoy and please don't judge too harshly. Any comments or kudos are much appreciated. Not Beta'd so any mistakes are my own. Thanks!

Ani sat in her car staring at Velcoro's ramshackle house. Fuck, she thought, just fuck it. Ani got out of the car and slammed the door, slowly walking to his door. Fuck, she thought again, what the hell am I doing? She stood on his doorstep for a moment and finally gave in. 

 

She rang the doorbell.

 

It had been a long night for Ray. He was sitting with his now cool cup of coffee, staring at the Caspere case file for what seemed like hours. He set the file the down and took a long chug of the coffee. Then his doorbell rang. What the hell? He thought and looked at the clock. It was nearly one am. Ray slowly walked towards the door and looked through the peephole. It was Bezzerides. 

 

He opened the door. 

 

"Fancy seeing you here, Detective." He said snidely. "Can I help you with something? Maybe directions back to your place?"

 

"Fuck off Velcoro. Are you gonna let me in or what?" She replied, her steel blue eyes stared pointedly at him. 

 

"Sure. Come on in Bezzerides. " 

 

"Your house is a mess." She said, looking around at the haphazard chaos his living room is. 

 

"Yeah well it's not like I've been home to clean it up. " He replied. 

 

"You still looking over the case? You think we missed something?" 

 

"I don't know. Maybe? There's just something not right about it." He paused, "You want something to drink?" 

 

"Got any liquor?" He laughed. His laugh was as gruff as his voice.

 

"Who do you take me for Bezzerides? Some sober fucker?" He laughed again. "Yeah I got whiskey. " 

 

Ray walked to the small kitchen and poured two glasses of the strong smelling alcohol. Ani sat down on his couch and flipped through the well-worn Caspere case file. 

 

"Here. " He said and handed Ani the glass. She took a sip then gulped down the whole thing. She sighed and Ray took a sip of his. 

 

"Why'd you come here Ani? Sure as hell it wasn't for the drink and sure as hell wasn't to talk about the case. " 

 

"No. It's not." She looked up at him. Ray was staring at her intently his brown eyes matching her bright clear blue ones. 

 

"Fuck. I should leave. I don't know what I was thinking comin’ here. Sorry. " 

 

Ani got up, set her drink down and ran a hand through her streaked brown hair. She walked past Ray but he put his hand on her arm, stopping her. 

 

"Stay. " He said. "It can't hurt. We're both fucked." Eyes meeting hers, Ray said, "I know that you're on leave cuz of that fucking misconduct bullshit. And I'm fucked cuz once this investigation is over I'm done. Corrupt and guilty as charged. So fuck it, Ani. Fuck all their bureaucratic asses. " 

 

He bent down and gently kissed her. Ani gently pressed back but Ray pulled away.   
“Are you sure?” 

 

Fuck it, she thought again for the third time that night. 

 

She grabbed his wrinkled shirt in her fists and pulled him to her. His hands found their way to her hair and they tugged at each other exploring every aspect of themselves as they could. Somehow Ray's shirt, Ani's tank top and bra were on the ground and Ray had pushed her against the wall. 

 

 

"Bed. Now." Ani said breathlessly and Ray obliged, hoisting her up and forcing her strong thighs around his waist. They kissed passionately and he unceremoniously dropped her onto his unmade bed. 

 

 

Ray tugged at her pants and dragged them along with her panties down her smooth legs. He kissed up Ani's left thigh and mouthed at her wet cunt. He sucked at her clit and reached a hand up to grasp at her breast. Ani moaned and wound her fingers into his long hair, holding him to her. Ray pushed one long finger into her and Ani's back arched off the bed. 

 

She tugged at his hair and said, "Ray. I need you. Right now. " She commanded. He slid up her lithe body and kissed her boldly on the lips. Ani slid her hands down his toned body and unbuckled his jeans. Frantically, she pushed them and his boxers off his legs. 

 

"Condom?" He asked kissing up her neck and jaw. 

 

"I'm on the pill." She answered moaning and running her hands over his back and shoulders. 

 

"Alright." He said gruffly and slowly pressed against her entrance. 

 

"Come on Velcoro. Quit it with the fucking teasing." 

 

"Yes ma'am Detective Bezzerides." He pushed into her and she moaned loudly, digging her fingers into his shoulders. Ray groaned and began a rough pace, biting and sucking her neck. Ani wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed him onto his back. 

 

Ray groaned at the sudden change and pulled her down for a searing kiss. She slowly ground her hips against his then matched his sporadic thrusts with her own calculated ones. Skin slapping against each other; their moans filled the abundance of noise in the room. 

 

"Bezzerides. Fuck. I'm close."

 

"Ani." She moaned. "Call me Ani, Ray. Fuck" 

 

"Jesus fuck, Ani. " Ray moaned and came with a groan. "Fucking hell." She moaned and fisted a hand in his gray streaked hair. 

 

He reached down and rubbed her clit and, with a litany of curse words, she came around him with a cry and collapsed. With her breasts pressed against his chest, Ani shivered with aftershocks and Ray ran his hands up along her back while he kissed her temple.

 

"Bezzerides-" 

 

"I should go." She said, almost regretfully. He sighed. Ani began to detach herself from Ray’s embrace but he pressed his hands against her back and gently kissed her. 

 

"Stay. "


End file.
